<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're worth it by foxaquinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030548">you're worth it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxaquinn/pseuds/foxaquinn'>foxaquinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OC X CANON, Other, croweverse, jons bad at feelings, little bit of angst but then it's fluff, transcript fic, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxaquinn/pseuds/foxaquinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CROWE<br/>I don't know, Jon! I don't know what to do! I don't know how to fix any of this!</p><p>-</p><p>fluff AND angst.....what a treat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Sims/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're worth it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(tape clicks on)</p><p>CROWE<br/>
I don't know, Jon! I don't know what to do! I don't know how to fix any of this!</p><p>JON<br/>
That's not what I was asking, Crowe, I -</p><p>CROWE<br/>
I know, I know, but every time you come home and you've - you've got some new scar and you - you - you look so tired, Jon, (on the brink of tears) and hurt, and - and God damnit, I want it to go away!</p><p>JON<br/>
Crowe…</p><p>CROWE<br/>
I know. I can't do anything. It's out of my hands, there's nothing I could do that could've made it better, that - that could've made you better, but I… that's the problem, Jon. I feel so goddamn helpless. And - and I just - (breaks into sobs)</p><p>JON<br/>
Crowe, I'm - I'm sorry.</p><p>CROWE<br/>
…</p><p>(very close now, through tears) Do you even know, Jon? How much I care about you? Because I - it's a lot. I can't even - I don't even have the words for it, Jon. Except…</p><p>Except maybe that I'm in love with you.</p><p>JON<br/>
…</p><p>CROWE<br/>
…</p><p>JON<br/>
I know… (sigh)</p><p>I know I'm not good at…talking about my feelings. Or, even really just feeling them, if I'm honest.</p><p>But I… I care about you, too, Crowe. A lot. I… (with a smile in his voice) I'd do anything just to see you happy, even if it's just - saying some stupid joke I know you'll like, because you have the weirdest sense of humor (nervous chuckle). </p><p>And I've never really… felt like that with anyone. And I… I think…</p><p>I think I'm in love with you too.</p><p>CROWE<br/>
(breaks into more sobs)</p><p>JON<br/>
Oh God, Crowe, I - did I say something? I - I'm so, sorry, I didn't - I never -</p><p>CROWE<br/>
You've never told me that.</p><p>JON<br/>
Wha... what?</p><p>CROWE<br/>
It's been a year, and you never told me you loved me until just now. And I was starting to doubt if you even cared at all.</p><p>JON<br/>
Crowe, I'm - I'm sorry, I never - I suppose I thought you - you knew.</p><p>CROWE<br/>
No. Don't - you don't have to apologize, it's… it was worth it. The wait was… worth it.</p><p>You're worth it. You're always worth it.</p><p>JON<br/>
I am?</p><p>CROWE<br/>
Always, Jon. Always.</p><p>…</p><p>I love you.</p><p>JON<br/>
(quietly, with a comforting finality) I love you too, Crowe.</p><p>(tape clicks off)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yoooo thanks 4 checking out my fic ! comments n kudos are super appreciated ! u can find me (and some fun pics of crowe) at moonlight-roses on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>